The Lost
by 123puppy
Summary: After moving to a new city,Mitsuru feels as if she didn't belong and she wanted to keep it like that until one day one of her classmates ask if she would like to do a charm with 5 other students and Mitsuru agrees with it. Mitsuru senses a bad feeling but ignores it and gets trapped in Heavenly host with her classmates. Will they escape?Or will they suffer in Heavenly Host?
1. Chapter 1:The beggining

It was a regular afternoon. I was exhausted from all the unpacking. I hate moving especially when i'm moving from a neighborhood so familiar. I don't have friends since everyone called me 'weird' and 'strange' for seeing ghosts. I don't see ghosts I sense bad feelings that may include ghosts in it totally two different things. I flopped on my bed perfectly placed right where I wanted it right in the middle where I could see the ceiling perfectly. I started grabbing this thing I got where I could draw and put it on the wall. I started drawing a dark forest with black roses and dark vines around. Then I heard a knock on my door. **"Come in."** I said as I continued drawing. My dad opened the door.

**"Hey sweety." **My dad said softly. **"You know you could just paint on the wall if you want. I mean this room is so empty it could use some paint."** My dad had always said I couldn't paint on the wall when I was little since I scribbled scrabbled on the wall. Since the walls on the room where just plan white I guess my dad was giving me suggestions. **"Hmm. I guess your right. This place could use some color." ** I said as my dad smiled. **"Well i'm glad you'll like this room right? I mean you can paint now like how you wanted to do when you where little." **My dad smiled. **"Dinner will be ready in ten minutes,and when your mom gets home try to be nice." **My dad said. He went out of the room. (_I don't know what he means by 'mom') _I thought. My moms name is Nanako,and shes not my 'mom' shes a step mom. She came in a year ago after my mom died from sickness when I was ten. I sighed as I thought about it. I soon finished the picture and I put it on the wall. I sat on my bed and soon I fell asleep.

I heard a knock on my door. I hadn't realized what time it was. **"Come in." **I said. My little brother Niko came in. **"Dinners ready!And moms back home!" **My brother said as he ran back down stairs. _(I hate how everyone calls her 'mom' when shes really a substitute) _I thought. I went down stairs to see my step mom or how everyone calls her 'mom'. She was hugging my brothers and sister. I had my arms crossed. She noticed me and smiled. **"Hey Mitsu!" **She called me my nick name that she made up since Mitsuru is kinda to stern to say. **"Hi." **I said sounding not happy at all. She looked at me happily and gave me a box. **"This is for you." **She said. **"What is it?**" I opened the box and found a doll. **"Its for you. I found it at a doll isn't it cute?" **The doll had black hair,and some strange clothing. It had a dress that was white and some of it had a little bit of red. **"Yeah its cute if you even know what my definition of cute is." **My step mom smiled happily still. After dinner I went upstairs and put the doll on a shelf. I don't know why but I felt like I was being watched. I ignored the feeling and went to bed.

In the morning I woke up seeing the doll on my bed. (_I thought I put it on my shelf.)_ I didn't know how it got on my bed but I put it back on my shelf and got ready for my first day of school. I got down stairs making my lunch. **"Have a good day in school honey." **My step mom said. I just ignored her and went out the door. I walked seeing a lot of students walking with look a like uniforms like mine. (_I guess there going to Kisaragi High to.) _I thought. I finally made it to Kisaragi High. I went to my locker and unpacked my things. I went to my class room once the bell rang for 1st period. **"This is Mitsuru akihiko." **Said My teacher. . I went to my seat sitting down paying attention to every word the teacher said until some student bothered me. **"Psss...hey!" **Whispered the voice. **"What!?" **I whispered back. **"My names Aki monato." **Whispered the voice. **"So?" **I whispered. **"I'll talk to you at lunch."** Whispered the voice as it left.

After a few periods later lunch came. A girl came near my table and taped my shoulder. **"May I sit with you?" **The voice sounded familiar from the whispering voice. **"Sure I guess." **I said. The girl had dark blue hair that was in pig tails. **"So you where the one who was whispering to me in class?"** I asked the girl. **"Yes. What I have a name you know." **The girl said. **"Uh Aki right...?"** I said. **"Yup thats it." **The girl said. **"So why are you bothering me?" **I asked Aki as she took a bite out of her sandwich. **"Well there is this charm I want to do and my five friends have agreed to it but I think one more friend is also good so,how would you like to do the Sachiko Charm with me?hmm?New buddy." **Aki said. _(Geez if I say no I bet i'll keep getting bothered...)_ **"Sure i'll do the charm.." **I said. **"Really!?Th-Thanks!" **_(If it gets you to shut up and leave me alone then fine.) _I thought. **"Nothing could go wrong right?" **Once I said that I sensed a bad feeling that had a ghost involved or something. But I ignored it.


	2. Chapter 2:The Sachiko Charm

After school I went home. **"Tomorrow after school we'll tell the teacher that we forgot something and we'll do the charm!Okay?" **Aki's words echoed in my head as I walked home from a long day. When I got home I heard my step moms voice. **"How was school Mitsu?" **I stayed quiet and walked to the stairs saying one word to my mom. **"Great." **I went up stairs and dropped my bag and fell on my bed. I saw the doll that my step mom gave me sitting next to me on the bed as if it was saying _**"Welcome back onee-chan!"**_Or like**_ "Welcome home_ Mitsuru-chan!"** I stared at the doll and picked it up,even if its dress looked creepy there was still one thing about it that caught my attention its smile. Now I know it sounds weird that its smile has always been there and theres nothing wrong with it but,its smile had changed. When I first got it,it had a dull face. Now it seems to have a little smile as if it started trusting me. But,the even weirder part was the dress got a little bit more red and her rage doll skin started going a little grey. I put the doll back on the shelf and fell asleep.**  
**

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing a little girl. The voice was soft and it sounded like a seven year old. The voice said **"Mitsuru I don't like being on the shelf. Please put me next to you where i'll be safe!" **I looked at my shelf seeing the doll with a mad face. It skin was completely grey and its dress was red, and its hair was just scattered unlike how it looked nice before. I got up grabbing the doll from the shelf and putting her on the bed sitting as I looked at her. Then her yarn hair started going back normal and her dress went back white,also her skin turned normal to. Then she spoke,she said with a delightful tone. **"Thank you,onee-chan." **_(Onee-chan?Like big sister?)_ I stared at the doll but I decided to just go back to bed. I put the doll on the pillow next to my head and I fell asleep hearing the dolls last words that where **"Goodnight onee-chan." **As I heard those words I said. **"Goodnight." **And I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning seeing the doll its face now looking like it was sleeping. I left the doll and got ready for school. Before I went down stairs the doll said something. It said,**"Onee-chan can I go to school with you?" **My eyes went wide and slowly looked to the right side as the doll was talking. **"I'm so lonely all the time here please onee-chan." **I turned around to see the doll its face looking as if it was begging for something. **"Uh...sorry onee-san they don't allow toys at school..." **I said softly but as I finished saying that the dolls face slowly turned into a mad and evil face and it looked like how it did when it was on the shelf last night and wanted to get off it. The doll said. **"But i'm not a toy!I'm your little sister onee-chan!LET...ME...GO...TO...SCHOOL...WITH...YOU!"** My room shook as the doll said that making me tumble and fall. I didn't have a choice. The dolls hair was going up as if it was mad and calling a tornado. **'OKAY OKAY!I'LL TAKE YOU!JUST STOP!"** I said beggingly. The shaking doll turned to normal and said. **"Yay!" **I picked the doll up and put it in my backpack. I went down stairs and grabbed my lunch. _(Looks like my 'mom' went to work early.)_ I thought. I went out the door and walked to school.

The whole day the doll wouldn't stop saying **"Can I get out of the backpack?Let me see whats going on!Please onee-chan!" **At lunch I let the doll out since it was starting to get school me,Aki, and the five other students told the teacher we forgot something and he left. **"Let me introduce you to the gang!" **Said Aki. **"This is Kurosaki!" **Aki said pointing to the spiky green haired guy.** "Hey there." **Kurosaki said. I waved at him. **"Next we have Ayuki!" **Aki said pointing to the girl with glasses. **"Please to meet you."** Ayuki said pushing her glasses up. **"Next is Sana!" **Aki pointing to the long purple haired girl. Who seemed to possibly get a lot of boys by the way she looked. **"Hello there!It is a pleasure to meet you!"** Said Sana. **"Uh nice to meet you two?" **I said looking at her from head to toe. _(Geez...she looks like she doesn't have to much trouble getting boys if she dresses so nicely. )_ **"Next we got Imuro!" **Aki pointing to the guy in a suit just looking at me. **"Well hello there pretty lady." **I just looked at him wanting to slap him. **"hehehehe...last we got Mika!" **Aki pointing to the girl with short pink hair. **"H-Hi..." **She seemed shy.

After the introductions Aki explained how the charm works. **"We say Sachiko we beg of you 7 times then we ripe the paper doll in half and keep your pieces so we can all stay as friends!" **Everyone agreed. **"Uh Mitsuru you wanna take your backpack off?" **Asked Aki. **"No thanks its fine." **Aki looked at me and just shrugged. We all stood closing are eyes saying **_"Sachiko we beg of you."_ **In are heads. After that Aki opened her eyes. **"Ready?"** She asked. Everyone nodded. We grabbed a part of the paper doll. **"we ripe it in three..." **Said Aki. **"two..." ****"ONE!" **Once she said one we all pulled the paper doll ti'll it ripped.** "Hey you okay in there..?" **I whispered to the doll in the backpack. All I heard was an evil laugh. **"I'm fine...ahahahaha." **_(I guess shes been in the backpack to long)_ I unzipped the backpack seeing the doll look evil with the grey rage doll skin,messy hair,and red dress, **"What the...?" **The school started to shake. Everyone in the classroom got shocked. **"An earthquake?!" **Said Kurosaki. He stumbled Sana falling down on her knees. A fell Aki fell all of us fell. Then the ground opened up! I tried to avoid it but the doll said. **"You didn't count me in...ahahaha!"** My eyes went wide as the ground opened and we all fell in. My backpack left behind the doll falling. I felt like if I didn't grab it me and the doll would get split so I grabbed the doll holding it tight. Ready to fall to my death.


	3. Chapter 3:Meeting ghosts

I woke up in a weird classroom,not knowing my surroundings I scanned the room looking to see if there was anything familiar. Nothing was. The classroom was old,dusty,the chairs looked like children could sit in them. I got up walking to the door when I felt something grab me. "Ah!"I turned around to see Aki who grabbed my arms. "Aki!?Don't scare me like that!"I pulled my arm out of Aki's hand. "W-Where are we?"Aki asked looking around as if something chased her. "Not sure...Whats wrong Aki?You look like you saw a ghost.."I said teasing Aki. **"**THATS EXACTLY WHAT I SAW!" I froze at Aki's words. _(Is she...really saying that?Geez I can't believe_ this!) I thought. **"**Aki...ghosts Don't exist" Aki just looked at me scaredly. **"**Come on Aki lets just find are friends and get out of here." Aki nodded and with that we went out. While walking I noticed that the doll I had wasn't in my hand anymore. I don't know how but it was gone. We continued walking until Aki just stopped. I looked behind me to see Aki frozen. "Aki whats wrong?" Aki's eyes where wide as if she was looking at something. "D-Don't turn around. Let's go the other way." Aki said scaredly._ (What the?) _"But thats the way back to the classroom Aki we cant go-" Before I could continue my sentence a voice said something. "Gih ib baa." My eyes went wide as I felt a bad feeling. My eyes looked to the right to see someone glowing blue. "Giih ib baa!" Aki ran backwards to the classroom. I just stood there,scared. I closed me eyes._ (Maybe its just like a dog plays dead...?) _I thought. I pretended to have a heart attack and fell down backwards looking at the eyes wide and my mouth as if I didn't finish screaming. I didn't breathe at all to make it realistic. The person was a little girl missing an eye!She went near me body and stabbed me stomach. I tried not to scream in pain just lied there. The ghost girl grabbed the scissors because two students she saw from the way Aki went.

After the ghost girl left I got up in pain covering the stab in my stomach. "Gah!Grr...I didn't know a stab wound was this painful!" Well to be fair it was a stab at least not as painful as a bullet hopefully. I walked my hands covering the stab wound walking back to the classroom where Aki was going. _(Hmm? I thought there was more from this hallway then just a dead end...I mean there was more before the dead end but...now its short.)_ I opened the door to the classroom to see Aki on her knees rocking back and forth. "Aki?You okay?It's me Mitsuru?Hello?" I waved my hand in front of Aki's face. The classroom door opened and when I looked I saw a figure of a little girl._(Oh no!)_ I got up trying to pull Aki up. "A-Aki!We gotta go!Now!" Aki just sat there rocking around. The little ghost girl walked into the classroom except it was a different little girl this time she had no head! I froze in fear still shaking Aki with one hand and the other covering the stabbed wound. "AKI!ARE YOU LISTENING!?WE GOTTA GO!WHERE GOING TO DIE!"I looked as the ghost girl got closer and she said. "Gurrl guuurl." I got up._(Theres no way to save Aki...)_ I tried to snap her out but she wouldn't so I went to the other door of the classroom and opened it. "Mitsuru...Where are you going..?" Aki looked at me her eyes wide as if she went insane. "I'm sorry.." She looked and saw the ghost pushed herself back. "M-Mitsuru!H-Help me!" Aki couldn't move. I just couldn't leave her to die. I ran to her closing my eyes pulling her away from the ghost girl. I pulled her up. "Lets go!" Me and Aki ran out of the classroom.

We went the way we where trying to go before and Aki And I stopped at the infirmary to patch up my wound. "How did you get a stab wound like this...?Its so deep..." Said Aki. "I got it from not running away..." Aki finished patching up my wound and got up.. "I'm gonna look around you just rest." Before Aki left I grabbed her arm. "It's not safe to go alone Aki. I should come with you to." Aki looked at me. "You need to rest!I'll be fine." Aki pulled my hand off her arm and left. I sat in the room for 20 minutes and Aki never came back._(Where the hell is she!?)_ I got up and was about to leave the infirmary until I heard a familiar voice. "It's okay. Don't worry about her." I turned around to see a little girl who looked grey with a red dress and messy black hair._(The doll...what the?That can't be..)_The little girl pulled out the doll my step mom gave me. "Is this yours?" I nodded. The girl smiled a little. "It's very nice to have company,even if it's not a real person...hehe." The little girl gave me back the doll. "It looks like you..." I said. The little girl just smiled at me. "I suppose it does,but it's your doll your mom gave you so you should keep it." My eyes went wide as the little girl finished her sentence. "I'll see you soon...onee-chan." The little girl walked off my heart pounding in fear._(That voice..the same as the dolls...the hair the dress the skin...) _I thought while looking at the doll as it looked like the little girl then turned normal with not so messy black hair it's white dress and normal skin. My heart pounding fast nothing could grab my attention until the doll said,"Hope."


	4. Chapter 4: Accident's Happen

I sat on the bed in the infirmary waiting for Aki as I heard the infirmary door open. It was Aki. Aki looked at me and smiled a bit. "Everything okay?Hows the stab wound?" I sighed tired. "It's fine really." I got up off the bed. "I'm fine now so we can go." Aki looked at me. "Will stay here for a few more minutes just to be sure." Aki said trying to sound not frightened but I could tell she was. "Aki,are friends are somewhere in this school we don't even know where!And,you just want to sit around waiting because of a little stab wound I got!? I can take care of myself Aki!" I yelled. I wasn't trying to be mean but Aki started bursting into tears. "I know there somewhere!But i'm scared!I don't want you to die and me having to be all alone!" Aki cried going on her knees. I couldn't believe I was just standing there... "I'm sorry Aki...I didn't mean to sound that mean..." Aki stopped crying and looked at me. She handed me something. "What is this?" "A **note.**" Aki said. "A **note?**" I opened the note to read it. "I'm so lonely,all of my friends are dead.I have no one. The man with the hammer is coming he will find me. I'm so scared,i'm so-" After finishing reading the note out loud I noticed the rest was covered in blood. (_Man...I guess the person who wrought this died...)_

I got up after a few minutes and me an Aki got out of the infirmary walking around. We saw a lot of skeletons and blood. I saw Aki cover her mouth the rest of the way trying not to puke. Soon we can across a classroom and decided to check it we got in the classroom the chalk bored had a drawing of a man or so with scissors and 4 children. (_The red chalk must be_ **blood?**) I thought. Aki fell on her knees and covered her eyes. "It's okay Aki will find are friends and get out..I promise..." Aki just sat there covering her eyes. I pushed her out of the classroom and looked around not going to far from her. I started hearing foot steps and when I turned around Aki had grabbed me and threw me on the floor. "Ack!A-Aki-!" Aki starting choking me her eyes wide. I was scared. "Ack!GAH!" I couldn't say a word. I kicked Aki off me. I scooted to the wall slowly trying to breathe but Aki got up and started coming near me. "Aki..p-please!" I got up Aki was about to grab me when the school started shaking. Aki started to stumble backwards and I pushed her thinking she would probably fall into the hallway,but I didn't notice we where near the stairs,and I had pushed her near the stairs! My eyes went wide as Aki stumbled to the stairs. "AKI NO!STOP!" But it was to late...Aki's foot stumbled onto the first step and with that she fell backwards onto the stairs.

Once the school stopped shaking I ran carefully down the stairs stopping in my tracks to see at the bottom of the stair case was Aki,cut in half.I covered my mouth my eyes wide as I saw a wire or so with blood dripping from it. I fell on my knees and tears started to fall. "Aki..i'm so so...so sorry..I didn't mean to..I didn't..." I started crying as I had pushed my friend off the stair case to find her dead. "There there now,it's okay.." I looked up to see the little girl who had given me back the doll. "It was accident..I swear.." I said quietly. "It's okay accidents happen.." The little girl said. Then I saw a creepily smile come upon her face and she said. "But this was no accident,you killed her. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"She started laughing evilly and insanely. "NO YOUR WRONG!I didn't kill her on purpose!YOUR WRONG!" The little girl pulled the doll out that I forgot in the infirmary and smiled. "Well your all alone now,ahahahahahahahahaha! So why don't you keep a friend with you!?" She threw the doll at me as it also laughed with her. I covered my ears yelling and crying. "NO!I DIDN'T KILL HER!I DIDN'T KILL HER!" The room spun around everything darkening...Before I blacked out I heard multiple voices say "It's all your fault." But one that sounded like Aki's said "It's not your fault..it's mine.."


	5. Chapter 5: All Alone

I woke up on the floor of where Aki's body was. I got up to see the top half of her,and the other half unattached from the top. I had a sickening feeling in my stomach. I got up slowly and stared at Aki's body. "..." _(She's...) _I couldn't stand to look at her any longer so I explored the downstairs area hopping to find my other classmates. Instead I found nothing but corpses and other students not from my school but they seemed to be impaled by those spirits so I ignored them. Finally I had stumbled across the other way to the next part of the school. _(How big is this school!?) _I questioned. I walked through the second part of the school,nothing did me good. I couldn't find anything I was just alone. I fell on my knees in the music room it seemed safe. I cried uncontrollably. "WAAA!" My sobs grew loud I couldn't stop. "WAAA!" My bawls and sobs grew so loud I was sure every ghost could hear me. "Don't cry." I looked up to see the little girl who had given me the doll back. "You...You monster!" I took the doll out and threw it at her. "KEEP THAT DEVIL DOLL!" I yelled. My sadness turned to anger. "What's wrong?" I wiped my tears away and got up. "What's wrong?I killed my own friend on accident and i'm ALL ALONE!YOU AND THAT DOLL DID THIS!WHY DID YOU EVEN GIVE IT TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!?" The little girl smiled evilly. "I'm not the one who gave you it in the first place." I froze. _(It was my stepmother that gave it to me..) _"ARGH!" I felt a pain in my stomach to see it was starting to be cut open. "AGH!" The cut grew deeper my guts started spilling out! "AHAHAHAHA!This is so fun to place with you,you know?" The little girl said evilly "G,GAH!" I fell on my knees trying to grab my guts and do something but I couldn't. "S-Stop!STOP PLEASE!" I yelled. "Why..?This is fun after all either way your going to die here either way just imagine all the worser possibilities! You cut in half,hanged,even your head falling off!" She began. "AHAHAHA!All the most amazing possibilities there endless!" "STOP!P,PLEASE!" I said. "Argh!" I fell down my stomach cut wide open. "Aw..you can't play anymore?" I felt dizzy trying to get up. "This was fun,I think I might have another go!" I looked at her. "I,I'll be dead anyways...argh..so go torcher someone else.." She looked at me. "Aw but,I wanna have more fun with you onee-chan" My eyes started going back. "I'll see you again onee-chan" She said. _(What does she mean..?) _Instead of going to death I felt as if I went into a sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost

I had woken up to find my self back in the room I died in. _(**I didn't?but...how?)**_It had all been some kind of trick I looked at the doll staring at me and threw it at the wall. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" I yelled. I just couldn't help it...I couldn't help myself. I cried I sobbed I weeped so loud it just echoed in my head. Then for some reason one of the walls fell. I had saw a little bag with something in it. I got up and picked the bag up and saw an ID for it. "Yuki Kanno.." I read out loud but when I looked into the bag I was about to puke. It was a tongue...it must have belonged to her.I didn't know what to do so I went out of the room.

While walking I noticed other students who had gone insane lost it. They killed people,cracked there skulls,open them with there own fingers,or at least cut them open. I decided to stay away from all of them. Then I saw it. A blue ghostly light coming from the bridge it was Yuki. "Gih ib baa...gih ib baa" I stopped in front of her and took the bag out of my pockets quietly. I was scared because I couldn't move when I looked at her face but I had the tongue in my hand. "I-Is this yours...?" Yuki came closer and grabbed the tongue. She softly looked at me and said. "Thank you..." She then disappeared. I walked around the school lost I didn't know what to do I couldn't find any of my friends or anything. I went into the infirmary and saw a journal. I picked it up and read it. "..." I stayed quiet. It was the mom of the girl in the red dress. Her name was Sachiko. I don't know what happened but then I saw Aki come in. I froze to see only half of her which was her upper body. my eyes filled with tears then she gave me something. It was a bag and then a cat toy. She disappeared then. I didn't know what to do so I just kept them with me.

While walking I found a letter saying I could escape. I just had to appease Sachiko. But how?Still losted I walked around until I found a secret entrance there I went in it to find a grave. I didn't know what to do then I hear a voice say _**"GET OUT!"**_All of a sudden Sachiko jumped at me with scissors. "Sachiko!I came to appease you!I know you have lived a terrible death but you can't do this!" Sachiko yelled _**"What do you know about pain!?"**_ I looked and said "I lost all my friends...and I don't even know who is alive...i'm alone...like you." Sachiko put the scissors down and smiled evilly. " Your friends are all dead..." She showed all my friends. Aki in half,one of the girls were torn limb to limb another hung,one of the boys were drowned. They all were sickening to me. And the last person who died was headless. It was just me. "You monster.." My eyes shook in fear and she just laughed. I pulled out her tongue. "**IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT!?" **I yelled. Sachiko stopped and stared. "Your mother misses you..." I brought out the journal. "Don't you see what you've made her do?Forced to be with other children that aren't you...you've tried to be happy and make her happy..." Sachiko's other self came. She had a white dress nice black hair and wasn't grey. The dark one kept trying to fight me her scissors got into my stomach but I ignored the pain best as i coulded. "Ack! S-She needs you Sachiko! uuuh...I know it's hard pleasing a mother! I've tried too but my mother left me!" The light Sachiko asked "How do you know how I feel?Your not dead.." I looked at her. "I may not be dead but I know a mothers love..." I pulled out the cat and realized something. "A mothers love is important. Even if it is just a step mother or a dad's girlfriend not yet married. A mothers love is stronger then any regular love..." The light Sachiko took the cat doll and started crying. The dark Sachiko and the light Sachiko went together and the school started shaking.

I ran to the outside and pulled my charm out. I felt all my friends with me. "Sachiko we beg of you.." I began. I knew that when I got home I would have changed forever. " Sachiko...we beg of you!" I felt a flash as I said the words. I had woken up in my classroom and smiled. The blood on my clothes were gone and I had no stab wound. I went home hugging my step mom. I was glad to be back. "Where is your doll Mitsuru?" My step mom asked. I stared at my shelf to see it wasn't there. "I guess I lost it...but hey can I make one with you mom?" I actually said mom. She smiled. "Sure Mitsuru." I walked out of my room with my mom. "Oh and mom." I began. "Yes dear?" Mom said. "I love you."

**_TWO MONTHS LATER_**

"Ahaha..." laughed Sachiko watching Mitsuru's parents looking for her. "Ah I guess you were right Mitsuru we are the same. But still different." Sachiko said turning to Mitsuru. Her skin was grey and she was wearing a long red dress the dress she wore when she disappeared after visting her grandma's grave. She smiled a childish smile and said. "Yes little sister".


End file.
